


【博君一肖】 双生双世

by Aprilwinding



Category: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilwinding/pseuds/Aprilwinding
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【博君一肖】 双生双世

（1）

白衣男子衣玦飘飘，步履轻盈利落，从商贩摊位上买了几块糖糕用油纸小心包好。他剑眉星目，身姿挺拔，待人接物又如沐春风，衬托出他一身好修为。一旁的官家小姐撑把纸伞，远远看他，竟被这人天生的气宇轩昂引得停住脚步。

天色尚早，家里那位喜吃甜食，午憩之后睡眼惺忪，吵着要桂花甜糕，含光君便着急出来买，想趁他彻底睡醒之前递到床边，恨不得万事都替他打算好才罢休。

魏婴用红带束住一头如瀑黑发，拿起糖糕就往嘴里送，桂花糖糕真是好滋味，丝丝清香沁入心底。吃不够似的，还要用舌头舔去嘴角糖渍，当真是猫儿吃食，爪爪挠在人心尖。蓝湛看他这幅样子，也觉得嘴馋，到底不知道是馋糖糕还是馋眼前人。

今天是除夕，彩衣镇的庙会人山人海，处处张灯结彩，好不热闹。魏婴拉蓝湛去瞧，各色摊位连成一串，吹糖人的，串糖葫芦的，炸春卷儿的，捏糖饼的。黑发男子溜到一个杂货摊子上，拿起两根红绳，上面串着的玛瑙珠子煞是好看，红珠绳跟人手指一般粗细，他看蓝湛正望着一个兔子图案的灯笼出神，没注意到他，便心满意足地把两根红绳揣进口袋里。

蓝湛是真喜欢兔子，灯笼上的白兔灵动活泼，跟之前魏婴在云深不知处送给他的很像，那时两人真是年少无知，还为了喝酒犯禁之事在屋檐上打得难分高低，那人俊俏眉眼眯起来，鼻子微微一皱——

天子笑分你一坛，当做没看见我行不行？

此去经年，那人早成了心中的朱砂痣，为了他赴汤蹈火，誓要护他周全。

魏婴拿到一个面具，一只凶神恶煞的怪兽模样，玩性大发的魏三岁又回头去吓蓝湛，用面具挡住脸大声喊，“蓝湛，你看我，快看我！”

蓝忘机轻轻笑起来，那年这人骑在小苹果上，两只腿摆出奇怪姿势，也像发现什么新奇招式一样喊他看，看过去，眼里就只有他了，从很早以前开始就是。

生生世世，只想望向他。

蓝湛伸手将魏婴拉近，叫他看远处红光一片，灯笼在火光的映照下红彤彤的，再加上鞭炮声劈啪作响，人们一派欢声笑语，热闹非凡。

除夕夜到了，新的一年开始了。

魏无羡从口袋里掏出那两根红绳，分别系在两人的无名指上，“含光君，从今往后，跟我一起过日子好不好？”

蓝忘机点点头，在川流不息的人群中抱紧魏无羡，凑他耳边低声细语。黑发男子也不罢休，恨不得两只手挂在蓝湛脖子上，笑得一脸春光灿烂。

除夕快乐，蓝二哥哥。

除夕快乐，魏婴。

（2）

肖战刚从春晚现场赶回住处，刚进家门手机就不依不饶地响起来。

“战哥，你在哪儿？”对面那人说话带着点撒娇催促，又是熟悉的小奶音。

“刚到家，你不是在家乡陪父母过年吗，”肖战把鞋子脱下放好，又跟上一句，“快到12点了，你是不是跟一群小孩子在外面放炮呢？”

王一博这人，外冷内热，看上去冷若冰霜，但是对小孩子特别有耐心。家里亲戚家的小孩都特别喜欢他，无论走到哪儿，后边都能簇拥大大小小一串跟屁虫。肖战听到电话那头笑了两声，“嗯，刚跟他们放完炮，可好玩了！”

肖战走到阳台，看到外面一片灯火通明。北京的夜景很漂亮，但过于绚烂，对于此刻的他来说，未免显得有点心酸。

小区里几乎每户都亮着灯，张灯结彩，欢声笑语。过年的气氛就该是这样，与亲朋好友围坐一桌，与爱人甜言蜜语，就算是父母枯燥的絮叨也听不腻。

他声音本就好听，又自斟自饮喝了点酒，被酒泡过的嗓音软糯糯的，再搭上这重庆人骨子里透出的娇俏，“王一博，我好想你啊。”

手机那头没说话，过了几秒那人好像终于回过神，克制住声音说，“战哥，你来开门。”

肖战愣住了，有些没反应过来，傻乎乎地去开门，带着一身夜风归来的王一博就站在门外，他举着手里的手机，咧着嘴冲肖战傻笑。

鼻子有些酸，觉得自己可能真是没出息，年长好几岁的男人靠着门框，先王一博一步抱住他。耳垂被王一博的碎发蹭得痒，他闻他身上风尘仆仆的气息，沉迷于他的少年霸道，沉迷于他的周到体贴，沉迷于他与年龄不符的成熟果断。

两人彼此相拥，密不可分，被进入的时候肖战感觉到他的慌张和急躁，他大概忍了很久，爆发如潮的牵挂将肖战吞没，他弯下脊背，配合王一博的动作让他更好地插进最深处。背上细密的汗珠将他衬得像颗裹着糖粉的糯米丸子，眼泪要掉不掉，间歇的呻吟夹杂着呜咽，王一博只好将他揽在怀里轻声哄，从他眉间一直亲吻到脚趾。

两人一起洗澡，换过衣服，并肩坐在阳台的长凳上。肖战将头靠在王一博肩膀，他的骨骼宽厚，肩膀就显得特别可靠。心底还是不免骄傲，自己的小朋友已经是个让人得意的男子汉了。王一博低头吻他手指，肖战无名指的指廓长得很美，小狮子就淘气地伸舌去舔，一遍遍流连忘返。

王一博从口袋里掏出一对戒指，内侧刻有他俩名字的简写，情节虽俗套，但肖战还是被感动到，窗外不知谁家放起一束烟火，火光飞舞，带起一片彩霞绚烂。小男友凑他耳边，还要拿低音炮的嗓音撩拨他，“战哥，我们一起过日子好不好？”

肖战只顾点头，拉起王一博的手攥在手心，“好，”他答道。

眼睛又看向别处，脸红一直蔓延到耳根，拿手紧紧勾住小狮子的手指，舍不得放开。

“新年快乐啊，战哥。”

“新年快乐啊，王一博。”

【完】


End file.
